


My Best Friend's Brother

by Anna_Rose17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, prucan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Rose17/pseuds/Anna_Rose17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew sometimes wishes that his brother doesn't outshine him so much. He has friends, sure, but they notice his brother more. Everyone except Gilbert. Gilbert is perfect but he wouldn't want to date Matthew. Except that he would. Gilbert loves Matthew but he thinks Matthew doesn't love him.</p>
<p>This story goes along side 6 Months, my other fic.</p>
<p>I do not own Hetalia, it's characters, or the art for the cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend reading this after 6 Months. 6 Months is UsUk btw. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this.

Matthew’s POV

It’s a blessing and a curse being the brother of your high school’s star player. I get the recognition of being Matthew Williams, brother of Alfred F. Jones, but only that. The Brother. That’s what I am to everyone. At least I don’t have to keep up my image like my brother does. He has to be the perfect boy. He has to get the girls, win the games, ace his classes all while being a teen. For me, I just have to do what I need to do for my future. 

When it comes down to it, I wouldn’t trade my place in life for Alfred’s. I’m perfect being his little brother. That’s why when he came into my room one day, looking nervous, I began to worry, “Hey Alfie, are you ok?” I asked, putting my book down. “Y-yeah. I just need to talk to you about something. It’s important.” He said, sitting down next to me.

“You can talk to my about anything.” I said, tentatively putting my arm on his leg. “Th-thanks. So, before I say what I want to, I want you to keep an open mind. Ok? Can you promise not to judge me?” He said. I nodded, worried about my brother. He’s normally such a confident person. “So...I wanted to tell you that I am...gay. I don’t like girls.” Alfred said, subconsciously scooting away from me. I smiled and hugged him. “If that’s what you were worried about telling me, don’t be. I’m gay too you know. Also, you are my brother, I’ve seen you do many things that I will judge you about, but this is not one of them.” I let him go.

“Real talk, will you tell our parents?” I asked him, remembering how against the LGBT+ community our parents are. “Probably not. At least until after high school. It’s not like I have a boyfriend.” Alfred said, leaning back on the bed. “Well I’m glad you told me.” I said. Alfred grinned at me. “Right back at ya. Do you have a boyfriend?” Alfred sang the last part. I rolled my eyes at him. I wish. “No, Alfred, I do not.” 

“I was just asking. Oh by the way. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio are coming over today” Alfred said, standing up. “Will you tell them?” I asked. “Not today. Maybe another day.” Alfred said before walking out. I flopped back onto my bed. Why did Alfred just spring this on me? If he tells his friends about his sexuality, I can find out about theirs. Specifically Gilbert’s. I wasn’t sure how the Prussian feels towards guys. I realized I’m blinded by my crush on him to see how he feels.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and went back to my book. I read for a while before the doorbell rang. I walked downstairs, Alfred already opening the door. “Hey dudes!” Alfred said, smiling. “Bonjour,” Francis said, walking in. “What have you been up to?” Gilbert said, crashing on the couch. “Not much. You?” Alfred said, picking up the remote for the t.v. He turned it on then switched it over to the Xbox. I walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

“Hi birdie,” Gilbert said, picking up his controller. “Hello Gil.” I said. Gilbert walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. I know exactly why I like Gilbert. He doesn’t overlook me for Alfred. He tries to make time for me and he will stand up for me. When I first met him, I thought he was arrogant and egotistical, but he has a soft side. 

“So Alfred,” Antonio began. “Do you have your eye set on anyone?” He asked. Alfred rolled his eyes. “Can’t say that I do.” He replied. “Aw come on! You must have an interest on some belle femme,” Francis said. I scoffed and Alfred laughed. “Trust me, I don’t.” Francis and Antonio started at him for a second before shrugging it off and turning to me. “What about you, Mathieu?” Francis asked. I blushed and shook my head. “I don’t!” I squeaked.

Gilbert put down his controller and looked at me, eyebrows raised. “You don’t?” He asked. I shook my head violently. “N-no.” I said. Alfred shot me a look. “Mmhmm. Ok. We’ll let it go.” He said. I lay back on the couch and took out my phone. I felt it vibrate and saw that Alfred texted me. 

Alfred: YOU LIKE SOMEONE!

Matthew: No I don’t now let it go.

Alfred: Oh you so do! Tell me!

Matthew: Ok fine, I like someone, but I’m not telling. Now put your phone away. We have guests and it’s rude.

I put my phone back down. I decided to watch the screen, watching Alfred’s character jump Francis’. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. “Are you tired?” Gilbert asked. “Yeah, a bit. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” I said, trying to keep my eyes open. “You can lay on me if you like.” Gilbert suggested. I looked at him and I saw pink grace his cheeks. I tentatively rested my head on his lap and let my eyes fall close. Gilbert’s arms rested on my side. I felt myself drift away from reality and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	2. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! So yeah, I kinda put off writing this chapter because I had to type up my In The Dark Of Night chapter and I had some stuff to do for school. Today it is so hot so I decided that I'm just going to avoid people in my room and write something. I hope you like it.

Gilbert’s POV

I’ll admit, having someone asleep on your lap does not help when you’re trying to play video games isn’t helpful to your score. I didn’t want to move Matthew, but Francis, Antonio and Alfred were crushing me. “Aw Gilbert! Mon petit Mathieu has asleep on your lap.” Francis teased.

I glared at Francis. “He was tired!” I said. “I’m going to take Matthew up to his bed.” I said, lifting Matthew up in my arms. “Not. A. Word.” I said, glaring at the tree of them. “No promises.” Alfred called as I walked up the stairs.

I walked into Matthew’s room and slid his book off of the bed with one hand. I then pulled the covers back and lay Matthew down. I tucked him into the bed and pushed the covers back over him. “Sleep well Matthew.” I said, turning off the light.   
I walked back downstairs and picked my controller back up. “Did you kiss him goodnight?” Antonio asked, smirking. “No I did not.” I glared at him. “It’s so obvious you like him. And if you hurt him, I’ll kill you.” Alfred warned. “I don’t like him! Even if I did, I wouldn’t hurt him.” I said.

We continued to play our game until I had to leave. “I have to pick Ludwig up from Feliciano’s house.” I said, turning off my controller. “Ok, I’ll see you on Monday?” Alfred asked. I nodded. “Yeah, we have practice.” I said. Alfred groaned and put his head in his hands. “Don’t remind me.”

“Well, see you Monday!” Antonio said. I waved and walked out of Alfred’s house and drove to Feliciano’s. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. “Hey Gilbert! I’ll go grab your brother.” Romulus(headcanon name for Grandpa Rome) said. “You can come in for now.” He walked off.

Ludwig and Feliciano walked into the entryway. “Hi Gilbert!” Feliciano said, smiling. “Hey Feli!” I said. He hugged me and I squeezed him before letting go. “Well, I’ve got to take my baby brother home!” i said. Ludwig rolled his eyes. “You are only a year older. We’re in the same grade!” He said.

I laughed and shook my head. “But I’m still older.

Anyway, we’ve got to go.” I said. Ludwig hugged Feliciano and Feli kissed his cheek. I raised my eyebrows at them before Ludwig dragged me out. “Bye guys!” I called back.

We got into the car and I put the key in the ignition. “You and Feli are so cute!” I said. Ludwig huffed. “Stop it, Gil. And you’re one to talk! All I ever hear is ‘Matthew this… Matthew that’. At least I asked Feliciano out!” Ludwig said.

“I don’t have a crush on Matthew!” I said, drumming my fingers on the wheel. “Yeah sure. Just drive us home.”

\---Time Skip To Monday---

After practice ended on Monday, I walked up to Alfred. He keeps turning down all the girls that go after him. Francis, Antonio and I have begun to suspect that he’s gay. I ran up to him, ready to ask.

“Hey Alfred! So I was wondering, why don’t you ever go out with anyone? You have your pick of the lot! Nobody catching your eye? No girls? No...guys?” I asked. Alfred tensed up. “No. I just want to focus on school and football, I don’t want the drama of a relationship. You know that, Gil. And what do you mean “guys”?” He said, a blush tinting his face.

I rolled my eyes. “You know what I mean. Guys. Dudes. Men. You’ve never denied you being gay. You’ve never confirmed it either. It would be totally fine if you wer-” I got cut short as Alfred pulled me behind the bleachers. “You won’t breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you understand?” Alfred said, sounding serious. I stopped grinning and nodded.

Alfred took a deep breath. “If you must know, yes I’m gay. I’ve only told my brother. I’m only telling you because you are being very persistent, and you are one of my best friends and I know you’d be ok with it.” Alfred looked away from me. I smiled softly. I decided that it was time to tell him about me. “I understand not wanting to tell your parents or others. It’s scary. Will you tell Antonio and Francis? They’d be ok you know. They were with me.”

Alfred looked back up at me. “Are you…?” I nodded. “Listen, it’s your choice, but if I were you, I’d tell Francis and Gilbert. You don’t have to go through this alone.” I knew that Alfred wouldn’t appreciate me being my normal joking self. I I decided that even if he needed me to be more serious, I can’t keep that act up forever.

“Well, let’s stow the touchy-feely stuff and go find Francis and Gilbert. And maybe find you a man!” I exclaimed, creating a list of guys Alfred could date in my head. “Fine. But showers first. No man wants a dude stinking of sweat.” Alfred said, walking off to the locker room.

I got changed fairly quickly. After so long on the team, I got used to changing. Alfred walked out a few minutes later looking pale. I checked with him to see if he was ready, thinking he might back out. Alfred said that he was and we drove off to Antonio’s.

When we got there, Francis was already there. He and Antonio were in the living room playing Halo. Alfred talked with Francis and Toni for a bit, nervously avoiding the subject. I decided to intervene and steer the conversation in the right direction. Alfred looked like he wanted to die, but he got through the entire sentence. I was proud of him.

As I told Alfred, Toni and Francis were very ok with his sexuality. I was a bit surprised when they outright told him that we thought he was gay, but when they told him about their sexualities, Alfred forgot about our theories. After that, we played some more Halo and I realized how amazing my friends are, even if they suck at Halo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the full conversation that Antonio, Alfred, Francis and Gilbert had about Al's sexuality, then go read 6 Months.


	3. Dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've had a busy week and I meant to update on Friday, but I was so tired from school that I ended up taking a nap so I didn't have the time to write. But I did manage to write today! The doll idea for this chapter is explained in greater detail in 6 Months. Anyway, I hope you like this.

Matthew’s POV

Today, we have something special going on in Home Ec. We’re being assigned dolls that we are supposed to take care of like children. I wished Gilbert was in my class, but unfortunately he has free period when I have Home Ec. I got partnered with Francis, so it could be worse. At least I know Francis and he’s pretty nice to me. Though, his flirtatious nature isn’t my favorite thing. 

We’ve been preparing for the dolls for a few weeks. We had to figure out what jobs we want, what stores to shop at and how to pay for everything we need. Francis did cause some trouble there. He wanted to make sure that we can dress up the doll, make sure it gets fed only ‘the best of French cuisine’ and so on. I allowed him to play dress up with the doll but the shopping would be up to me. Even if we aren’t actually shopping, I did have to decided on where we would shop, and those stores had to stay within our budget. 

When we got to class, I saw one doll on the desk. I carefully picked it up, worried that it will start crying. “It’s not on.” Francis said, walking up behind me. “Oh, well, what do you want to name it?” I asked. Francis thought for a second before he said, “How about Jeanne?” Francis suggested. I nodded. “Sure, so how are we going to take care of her?” Francis shrugged. “We can switch every week.” He said. I thought about it for a bit and then I agreed. “I can take the first week.” I offered. Francis smiled. “Ok. Well, I’m going to go bug Angleterre and your brother.” He said before walking off. 

I held the doll and fell into thought. I know I want kids when I grow up. Maybe this will let me know how I can take care of them. I thought about texting Gilbert to see if he would come over tonight, but I decided against it. It would look weird if I texted Gil instead of Francis. I cursed the fact that Gilbert doesn’t have Home Ec. Ms.Jackson, our teacher, stepped in front of the class, shaking me out of my thoughts. 

“Well class, as you can see, your fake babies have arrived. You will need to change them, feed them, bathe them, burp them, clothe them, and love them as if they were a real baby. The speaker on the front will make a crying noise when they need something. You will be graded on the care of the baby. It will make a note in the computer when the baby cries and how you react to it. You will not be graded on the amount of crying, only the reaction to it. I will let you discuss your system for night tasks now.” She said. I took out my phone and scrolled through tumblr. I felt a bit smug knowing that Francis and I were ahead of the game. 

I put my phone away as the bell rang and walked to my locker, doll in hand. I walked back home and ran into Alfred, who was getting yelled at by our parents for setting up a crib. He then pulled the doll out of his bag, making our parents calm down. “Hello,” I said, walking in. “Oh hello Matthew. You have one too?” My dad asked. I nodded, walking up to my room. “Will you need help?” My mom asked. “No, I’ve got it. I just have to set up.” I said, closing my door. I grabbed the box that held the crib and pulled it out of my closet. It took about half an hour to assemble and another ten minutes to actually make the bed. 

I put Jeanne in her crib and lay down on my bed. I had gotten a text from Francis saying that he had stuff going on tonight so if I needed help, I would have to ask someone else. I smiled at that and I texted Gilbert asking if he could come over.

Matthew: Hey Gil! Can you come over tonight?

Gilbert : Yeah sure! Oh, look at this video of my parents yelling at Ludwig and Feli for not telling them about their doll child. 

*Video attached*

Matthew : Lol. Anyway, I’ve got to go help my brother, brb.

Gilbert : Ok birdie!

I smiled at the nickname that Gilbert assigned to me. I walked into Alfred’s room and saw him struggling with his crib. “You fail,” I said, sitting down next to him. I picked up the screwdriver and fastened two of the sides together. “Go pick up the other side.” I said. Alfred held the sides in place and I fastened them together. I places the bottom in, and put the bed down. “You need to make the bed.” I said. “Thanks bro!” Alfred said. “It’s no problem. So are you going to Arthur’s or is he coming over here?” I asked. “I’m going to Arthur’s,” he said, smiling softly. “You like him, don’t you?” I smirked at him. Alfred blushed. “Yeah I do.” he said. 

“So now that you know who I like, you need to tell me who you like!” Alfred said, stepping away from the freshly made bed. ‘Oh fine! But you cannot tell anyone!” I threatened. Alfred nodded. “I like Gilbert.” I said. “Eek! I knew it!” Alfred said, jumping up and down. “But you can’t tell anyone!He’s coming over tonight, by the way.” I said. “I won’t. But you should tell him. He likes you! It’s painfully obvious.” Alfred said, sitting down next to me. “He doesn’t like me.” I said mournfully. “He so does. I’ve got to go! But make a move on him!” Alfred said, rushing downstairs. 

I walked back into my room, thinking about what Alfred had said. For all I knew, he could just be messing with me. Though there was part of me that hoped that he was right. I heard the doorbell ring and I walked downstairs. I opened the door to see Gil smiling at me. I blushed and let him in. “Hey Gil!” I said. “Hallo birdie! So, what’s going on?” He asked. “Well, Francis is busy tonight and I need help with our child.” I said, walking up to my room. Gilbert followed me. “Oh yeah! You’re in Home Ec. I didn’t know you were partnered together.” He said. “Yeah we are. We have one doll, Jeanne.” 

I opened the door to my room, showing Gil the crib that I set up. “Wow, nice set up.” Gil said. “Thanks. So what do you want to do until the doll activates?” I asked. “Well I haven’t had dinner yet.” Gilbert said. “Ok. What do you want for dinner?” I said. Gilbert thought for a second before he broke into a grin. “Pancakes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this. I will try to update in 3 days tops, but I might not have the time. I promise it won't be more than a week.


	4. Be Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys. I've been swamped with school work and I just couldn't find time to write. But, I did today and I'm actually kind of glad because I've been in a PruCan mood all week. They are just so adorable! Anyway, here's the chapter.

Gilbert’s POV

I wish that I had taken Home Ec. I could be the one raising fake dolls with Matthew. Wait, I don’t have a crush on Matthew. I just like his beautiful purple eyes. And his soft voice. And the way he dances when he makes pancakes. Oh who am I kidding, I like him.

As we ate our pancake dinner, we joked about our brothers. Matthew told me about how Alfred was acting like a teenage girl whenever he talked about Arthur. I told him about Ludwig and Feli being total dorks when it comes to their relationship. “And...and then he...he ran away just to get to Arthur’s!” Matthew said, laughing and trying to breathe. “Oh, wait until you hear about what happened the other day with Ludwig!” I said. 

“You can tell me later. The doll is about to activate.” Matthew said, taking our plates into the kitchen. “Ok, do you want me to grab her?” I asked. “No, it’s fine.” He said. “Just go up to my room and make sure she doesn’t cry. I’ll be up in a second.” I gave a thumbs up and walked up to his room. 

I lifted the doll and held her against my chest. “Ok listen Jeanne. You won’t wake Matthew up when he goes to bed tonight ok? When you go to Francis’ house next week, cry as much as you want, but now, you have to be a good girl.” I said. “You know she can’t hear your or respond, right?” I turned around to see Matthew smirking at me. 

“Ja, but she still needs to know these things.” I said, shrugging and handing Jeanne to Matthew. “Well, she’s about to activate so will you take out all of the things that we need? I set up the crib but her stuff like her bottles are in that bag on the floor.” Matthew said. “Sure thing.” I turned and started to take the stuff out of the bag.

Almost right on cue, Jeanne started crying. I heard Matthew shushing her and I turned to see him rocking Jeanne in his arms. I felt my heart melt and I shook it off, returning to the task at hand. I finally got all of the stuff out of the bag and beckoned Matthew forward. “She won’t stop crying!” Matthew cried. “Maybe she needs her bottle!” I suggested. Matthew nodded and pressed the plastic bottle to the doll’s lips. 

Jeanne’s cries started to quiet until she was totally silent. “Ok, now I think we have to burp her.” I said. Matthew held the doll in the proper position and hit her back. A small burp emitted from the doll and we both laughed. “Well, at least we know that it’s realistic!” Matthew said. 

He gently lowered Jeanne back into her crib and put the blanket over her. “That was horrible.” I said. “I know, I’m so glad I have you here.” Matthew said, brushing his hair out of his face. “Oh, ja. Me too.” I said, blushing brightly. I was glad that Matthew was still looking at the crib or else he would have seen how red my face was. 

“Well that was a loud cry,” a voice said from the hallway. “Oh hey mom.” Matthew said, sitting down on his bed. “Will you boys be needing any help.” Mrs. Williams-Jones asked. “No I think that we’ve got it. We have to figure this out ourselves and we can’t hire a babysitter on the first night.” Matthew said. Mrs. Williams-Jones nodded. “Oh by the way, where’s Francis?” She asked. “He has something going on tonight. I don’t know what.” Matthew replied. Mrs. Williams-Jones hummed a reply before saying, “Well if you need me, I’m just down the hall.” She said before leaving. 

“Your mom is nice.” I commented, sitting down next to Matthew. “Sort of. I mean, she’s nice to visitors and us, but she can be really judgemental. Like, she and my dad both have very strong opinions on the LGBT+ community and trust me when I say that they are not good opinions.” 

Matthew got up and shut the door. He plopped back down on the bed and let out a sigh. “Is this why Alfred stays at Arthur’s so much?” I asked. Matthew nodded. “Yeah. I know that he likes Arthur and if anything should actually happen, here would not be the best place.” Matthew said. “And what about you?” I asked, making my words sound softer than normal. 

Matthew froze and looked at me. He saw the look on my face and sighed. “Well, it’s not like both of us can leave.” he said. I mentally threw a party. Yes! He likes boys! I kept my composure and smiled at him. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m gay so you don’t have to worry about pretending to be someone you’re not when you’re around me.” I said, smiling widely at him. Matthew returned the smile and hugged me.

“Thanks Gil!” He said. “Anytime Birdie. Anytime.” I said, hugging him back. I felt myself get lost in his warmth and I felt so disappointed when he let go. “Well, I know that it’s only 8 o’clock, but I think we should get to bed. Jeanne might wake us up a lot.” Matthew said, getting up and pulling out a pair of pajamas. “Ok, let me go grab my bag from downstairs.” I said. 

I ran down the stairs and pulled my pajamas and toothbrush from my bag. I ran back upstairs, making a pit stop at his bathroom to brush my teeth and get changed. I walked back into Matthew’s room and had a sudden realization. There’s only one bed. Matthew walked into his room, wearing pajamas that had a maple leaf design all over them. “Oh yeah, I didn’t think I’d have anyone coming over so we’ll both have to sleep in my bed. Is that ok?” He said. “Ja,” I said, thanking everyone out there that my voice didn’t crack. “That’s fine.” 

Matthew smiled and crawled into the bed. I looked at him for a second before crawling into the other side. Matthew reached up and turned the light off. “Bonne nuit, Gil” Matthew mumbled. “Gute nacht Birdie.” I replied, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels nice to write some fluff. I was working on my very angsty UsUk fic and it's so nice to write a chapter without someone crying, besides a doll.


	5. I Wish You Would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT? 2 updates in a row? What is this madness? I am currently sick and I had to stay home from school and I had a surge of productivity. IDK why! Though I am actually kind of proud of myself because not only did I write another chapter, it is longer than normal! So yay! I hope you enjoy!

Matthew’s POV

I fell asleep fairly quickly. I’ve never had any problems sleeping and the sound of Gilbert’s soft snores next to me lulled me to sleep.Unfortunately, that didn’t last. Jeanne decided to wake us up 10 times in one night. Ms. Jackson said that she would wake up, but come on! This is a bit much.

Gilbert, thankfully, helped me in making sure she got back to sleep. He helped me get up later in the night and he made sure that I didn’t chuck Jeanne out of the window. Come morning, I was a zombie. “Good morning.” Gilbert said, looking at my disheveled form. “No. You don’t get to be chipper.” I growled. “I got up earlier and I’ve had 2 cups of coffee.” Gilbert said. “Do you want one?” I gratefully took the cup and chugged it down. “I’ll go get you another one. You get dressed.” Gil said. “Merci.” I replied, walking over to my dresser and pulling out my clothes for the day.

My morning routine was slower than normal, due to my dreary state, so I ended up having to skip breakfast. Gilbert and I made it out the door a few minutes earlier than normal, giving me time to find Francis and hand Jeanne to him. I brought my coffee with me and I took sips from it every so often.”Well how was your night?” Francis asked. “Please, don’t ask.” Gilbert said. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ludwig supporting a very tired Feliciano. “I’ve got to get going. I want to make sure the happy couple won’t bite our heads off.” Gilbert ran off to his brother, earning him a glare.

“So you asked Gilbert?” Francis said, raising his eyebrows. “Yeah. I mean, you weren’t available.” I said, a blush dusting my cheeks. “Hmm, and it wouldn’t have anything to do with you having a crush on him. Non?” Francis said, feigning innocence. “What? No!” I said. “Sure, though if you did have a crush on him, and I’m not saying you do, he would be more than willing to go out with you.” Francis said, rocking Jeanne. “Hmm, you’re not the first person to say that to me actually.” I commented, thinking about the conversation that I had with Alfred. “We say these things because they are true.” Francis replied. “Oh look, here comes your brother.” 

I took a drink of my coffee and I saw Arthur and Alfred walking up to us. “Hey bro! How was your night?” Alfred said. “10 times Alfred. Jeanne woke us up 10 times. How do you think our night was?” I growled. I noticed Alfred take a small step back. He didn;t show any discomfort when he said “Sorry. Luckily, Amelia and Oliver only woke Iggy and me up 7 times.”He said, slinging his arm over Arthur’s shoulder. Oh, so I guess they are a thing now. “Do not call me that!” Arthur said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“So you are together now, oui?” Francis said, looking at Alfred’s arm resting on Arthur’s shoulder. “Yeah, though I didn’t know you two used to date.” Alfred said, looking at Arthur who had closed his eyes. Really, Arthur and Francis used to date? That’s surprising. Francis didn’t reply so I spoke for him.“So does this mean you’re coming out? Maybe not to mom and dad, but not hiding who you are as much?” I asked. 

“Um, I hadn't thought about that to be honest. But I think I might be ready to come out to our parents. I might in a few days after setting up a few backup plans if they don’t accept me.” I nodded, reaching his hand out and squeezing my fingers. “Well, whatever happens, I’m still your brother and I always will be.” Alfred let go of my hand and looked down at Arthur. “If you need anywhere to stay, it’s clear my mom loves you so you could probably stay over at my place.” Arthur said. Alfred smiled at him, “Thanks babe.” He said, taking Arthur’s hand. “My house is also open to you, mon ami.” Francis offered. Alfred was about to reply when the bell rang. “We should head to class. We don’t want to be late.” I said. Alfred nodded and we went to our classes. 

I couldn’t get what Alfred was going to do out of my head. He was actually going to come out to our parents. That’s so risky. Our parents will kick him out for sure. At least he has places he can go. I’m happy for him. I’m glad he worked up the courage to ask Arthur out. I wish I had the guts to do the same with Gilbert. I sighed and looked down at my notes. History class always has been an easy subject for me so I don’t really have to pay attention and it’s not like the teacher is going to notice me enough to actually call on me. I wondered how Francis was dealing with Jeanne. I knew that the dolls were acting up, seeing that Elizaveta keeps having to leave to calm the doll down. Of course she looked like it wasn’t anything new. Elizaveta could probably defeat all of the zombies in a zombie apocalypse and still find time to beat the daylights out of Gilbert.

I laughed at that thought and began to focus on my work. The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Ms. Jackson let us spend the entire period making sure that we had an idea of what we would do with our dolls tonight. “I could take Jeanne tonight.” Francis offered. “No, it’s fine. I’ve got her.” I said. I knew I wanted to call Gilbert again, sharing a bed and having him there with me was amazing and if that meant lying, then so be it. “Hmm, well in that case, I guess I’ll have to go out. So that you don’t have to lie to get Gilbert to come over.” Francis said, smirking at me. “I-I wasn’t-” I stuttered. “Oui, you were. You like him. And he likes you. SO DATE!” Francis exclaimed. “He doesn’t like me!” I said. “Pourquoi tous mes amis inconscients?” Francis mumbled. “Mathieu, he does like you. You are just too blind to see it.” Francis said. The bell rang and Francis winked at me before handing me Jeanne and walking out. 

I rushed to my locker then waited outside to see when Gilbert would walk out. He was talking with Francis and Antonio, who appeared to be pestering him about something. I walked up to them and Francis smiled a knowing smile at me. “Oh hallo Birdie! Francis told me that you need help tonight. Because apparently he has something going on every night of the week.” Gilbert said. I smiled. “Yeah, I would appreciate the help.” I said. “Well, I’ll just walk back with you and I can call Ludwig to drop off some stuff when he drives over to Feliciano’s.” I nodded. 

“Well bye guys!” He said, starting to walk away. Francis gave me a look as he waved Gilbert off. Antonio didn’t even seem to notice that we were leaving, seeing as he had his eyes fixed on Lovino. “Well Birdie, how was your day?” Gilbert asked. “Oh it was pretty good. Apparently Alfred said that he would be coming out to our parents soon.” I said. Gilbert raised his eyebrows. “I thought your parents didn’t like that sort of thing?” He said. “They don’t. Alfred is probably going to be staying with Arthur from now on. Did you know that they are a thing now?” I asked. Gilbert laughed. “Nein I didn’t. Well good for him.” He said. 

“So how was your day?” I asked. “Eh, boring as usual. Seeing everyone having to take care of the dolls was entertaining though. Also I learned that a tired Feli could probably kill the entire school.” Gilbert said, laughing slightly. I smiled. I love Gilbert’s small laughs. The ones that happen when he thinks what he said was funny but doesn’t care if anyone else does. It’s very cute. I just wish he could see the way I see him.

We got back to my house and I took Jeanne up to her crib. Gilbert grabbed us some graham crackers and brought them up to my room. “I brought food.” Gilbert said, walking in. “Ah thanks. I’m hungry. Even though I ate lunch, I’m so used to having breakfast so not having as much food has been so weird.” I said, taking a cracker. “I’m used to it. I don’t normally eat breakfast.” Gilbert said, taking some crackers. “Why not?” I asked. “I don’t have the time. Though don’t worry, I eat a huge dinner. I love the wurst that we make.” Gilbert said, rubbing his stomach. “Do you love the sausage Gil?” I asked, chuckling. Gilbert gasped. “Matthew Williams! Do you have a dirty mind?” I laughed. “No! But you didn’t present that to me on a silver platter.” I said.

Gilbert his me with the box of graham crackers, making me laugh harder. This only made him drop the box and start tickling me. I laughed so hard I had to gasp for air. “Stop! S-stop! I give!” I exclaimed. “You better! But I always thought you were so innocent.” Gilbert said. “Spending enough alone time does this kind of thing to a person.” I said, munching on another cracker. “Well, now you have me so I expect innocent minds, not perverted ones.” Gilbert said, pointing at me with his cracker. “But if I hang out with you, I’ll be near Francis, and you know how he is.” I pointed out. I have Francis in most of my classes, including health and that doesn’t allow me to be innocent. 

“Fair point. But still, I’m supposed to be the perverted one here!” Gilbert exclaimed. “No you’re Pooh Bear.” I said. “Why do you do this to me?” Gilbert asked, faking distress. “Because you make it so easy!” I teased. Gilbert laughed and I realized it. I don’t have a crush on him. I don’t like him. I love him. But he won’t love me. Oh, but how I wish he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was longer than normal. But anyway, I want to keep this fluffy so even though I made it so Gil doesn't eat breakfast, he still gets enough food. So don't worry! Also, when Francis says "Pourquoi tous mes amis inconscients?" it means "Why all my friends oblivious?". So yeah! correct me if I'm wrong bc i only know limited French.


	6. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late omfg! I was sick last week and that made it so I had a ton of make up work. With Mother's Day last weekend, I had to be with my mom (who is amazing) and I only had time of one chapter (other fic). Then school and I have to do the SOLs starting next week and I can't. UGgggghhhhh. But luckily I found time to write today.

Gilbert’s POV

I think I should send Francis a gift basket. I know for a fact that he has nothing going on tonight but he still said he did so that I could come over. I don’t think Matthew knows that, though. I doubt that Francis would tell him. That would just be basically telling Matthew I like him and we can’t have that.

We decided that we would work on the homework that we have while tending to the dolls. After we finished up eating the graham crackers, we got to work. I had more homework than Matthew so when he finished, he fell asleep right away. He was hunched over his papers and he looked very uncomfortable. 

I slid my papers off of my lap and slowly made my way over to Matthew. I took the papers off his lap and set them by his bed. I pushed on his chest, easing him back on to the bed. I then covered him with the blankets. I looked down at him and smiled. He looked so peaceful. I leaned down, kissed him on the forehead, took my stuff, including Jeanne, and went down to the living room.

I was about halfway through my history essay when Mrs. Williams-Jones walked in. “Hello dear. What are you doing down here?” She asked. “Oh, Matthew fell asleep so I took my work down here.” I said, smiling. Mrs. Williams-Jones smiled and nodded. “You boys will be having a lot of sleepless nights.” She said. I grinned and mentally slapped myself for thinking so dirty.

“Oh yes. Matthew needed so much coffee this morning.” I said. Mrs. Williams-Jones nodded and looked down at my pile of work. “I’ll leave you be,” she said. “You have a lot of work.” She walked off, leaving me alone in the living room. As soon as she was gone, I started laughing. Sleepless nights, huh? I thought. I calmed down enough to finish up my work. 

I finished my work and walked back up to Matthew. I slowly walked into the room and made sure that he was awake. Matthew was laying in bed but still awake. I walked in and sat down next to him.

“Did you have a nice nap?” I asked, laying down. “Yes, I did. I so needed it. Oh, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle this.” Matthew said, laughing and sitting up. “Well that’s what you have me for!” I said. I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “Go back to sleep.” I didn’t say anything else, I just walked out.

When I closed his door, I ran to the guest room and flopped down onto the bed. “Fuuuck!” I groaned. Why did I do that? I didn’t mean to! I shook my head and went downstairs. I spent the next hour down there, waiting for Matthew to come and yell at me. But he never did. 

I was weirded out, sure, but I didn’t mind. I honestly didn’t know if I could face Matthew. I decided that it would be best for the both of us if we actually talk about it. I went up to his room and found him fast asleep. 

"Matthew. Matthew!” I hissed into his ear. “Ugghhh! What?” he asked, rolling over. “Did you sleep well?” I asked, letting him wake up. “Yeah. I know I woke up at one point but I honestly can’t remember anything.” He said, chuckling slightly. I froze. He doesn’t remember. “Oh, ok.” I said, not really sure what to say. “So, did you need something?” Matthew asked. “Um, yeah. I-” I can’t do this. “What would you like for dinner?” I asked. 

“Oh, whatever works.” Matthew said, smiling up at me. I smiled back, though I did feel a bit upset that he doesn’t remember. “Well, I’m going to go make us some ramen noodles because I don’t really know what else to make because you don’t have the stuff that we normally make and I honestly don’t want to deal with going to the store, then making it. Can you watch Jeanne?” I asked, handing the doll to Matthew. Matthew nodded, rocking the baby and I walked out. 

The ramen noodles didn’t take that long to make. It took about 5 minutes and dinner took about 20. After dinner, we went into the living room and watched some comedy movie that if you asked me the name, I would not remember. We went to bed around 9 and Matthew told me that he was awake because of his nap, so he would watch Jeanne for a few hours and would wake up if he needed anything.

I closed my eyes, but I couldn’t go to sleep. My thoughts were racing. How could he not remember? I mean, does he just dream about me kissing him enough to think that it was just part of the dream. I shook that thought from my head. Of course he doesn’t. He doesn’t like me in the way I like him.

I wish he did. I truly do, but I know he doesn’t. I clutched the pillow tighter, not wanting to think of things that make me sad. I rolled onto my side and looked at Matthew, who was scrolling through tumblr on his laptop. 

“I can’t sleep.” I said. Matthew looked down at me. “Why not? Busy thoughts” He asked. I nodded. Matthew thought for a second. “I might know a way to get your mind off of it.” Matthew leaned down, his lips centimeters away from mine. 

I sucked in a breath. Matthew leaned forward some more and our lips touched. I pushed myself up so that I was sitting and Matthew wrapped his arms around my waist. 

Matthew pulled back and smiled. “Did that help?” He asked. I blushed and nodded. “What were you thinking about.” Matthew asked, keeping his hold on me. “Do you remember anything about earlier?” I asked. Matthew shook his head.

“Well, when you woke up, I kissed you on your forehead. I didn’t mean to, but I did. I was scared that you would be mad so I hid downstairs. You don’t remember it because you fell asleep. I was just thinking that you didn’t like me. I guess I’m wrong.” I said. Matthew smiled and kissed my cheek. 

“You’re right about that. I do like you. I have for a while. Alfred told me to make a move and so did Francis. That’s why he’s not here.” Matthew said. I laughed. So he did know. “I haven’t known for a while. I only figured out that I like you very recently. I’m glad I did.” I said. I yawned and rested my head on Matthew. 

“You should go to sleep.” Matthew said. I nodded, laying back down. “Hold me?” I asked. Matthew laughed and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my forehead on his shoulder. “G’night.” I said and I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to make them kiss. I have very little restraint when it comes to making it a while before the characters kiss. It happens all the time.


	7. Respect That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been 12 days since I last updated. I swear, I have been swamped with school work, and I had my Math SOL on Friday and I have my English SOL tomorrow, so yay *eye roll*. Anyway, enough about me, here's the next chapter.

Matthew’s POV

Waking up in Gilbert’s arms was the best feeling I’ve had in a very long time. Yes, Jeanne woke us up multiple times, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. Gilbert was still asleep when I woke up. I remembered getting up to calm Jeanne then crawling back into bed, Gilbert wrapping his arms around me.

I glanced at my alarm clock, two minutes until we had to get up. “Gil. Pooh bear. It’s time to get up.” I whispered, kissing his forehead. “Nein. It’s too early.” He groaned. I laughed at him. “We have to. We have school.” I said, snaking a cold hand under his shirt. Gilbert’s eyes shot open, slapping my hand away. 

“That was cold!”He whined. “It got you up, didn’t it?” I teased. Gilbert rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He grabbed Jeanne and walked to his overnight bag to grab clothes. “I think Ludwig is staying at Feliciano’s tonight.Do you want to come over?” He asked. “Sure, I mean, we always stay here so it’ll be nice to go someplace else.” I said. I took off my shirt and went to grab a fresh t-shirt for the day. 

I felt Gilbert’s eyes on me and I blushed. “Stop looking at me!” I scolded. Gilbert walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my bare chest. “But you look so hot.” He whispered in my ear. I swatted his hands away. “I’m my parents walk in, we are dead.” I said. “Save it for tonight.” I whispered into his ear, making him blush. 

I slipped my t-shirt on and grabbed a pair of jeans, putting them on as well. Gilbert got changed and took Jeanne downstairs. I packed up my homework and followed them down. Gilbert had just finished packing his bag and was pouring two bowls of cereal. “Breakfast. The most important meal of the day.” Gilbert said, handing me a bowl. (A/N I’m such a hypocrite, I don’t even eat breakfast.) “Yes, it is.” We ate our cereal and put the bowls into the sink before going to get cleaned up. 

By the time we finished our morning routine, we needed to get to school. I walked to my parents’ room and called in, “We’re taking off!” My mom walked out and kissed me on the cheek. “Bye honey! Have a nice day! You too Gilbert!” I smiled. “Bye mom.” “Bye Mrs. Williams-Jones!” Gilbert called up. I giggled at how formal he sounded. 

We walked to school and I already knew that we had a better night than the others. Feliciano still looked like he was about to pass out. Arthur was grumpy, though Alfred looked like he was doing ok. Elizaveta was giving Gilbert a death glare and Roderich was staring off into the distance. 

“Morning bro!” Alfred called, walking up to us. Gilbert took my hand and smiled at Alfred. “Morning Alfred.” I said. Arthur looked at us and raised his eyebrows. “You two look very awake today.” He commented. “Eh, while Jeanne woke us up, we didn’t have much trouble falling back asleep.” I said, running my thumb over our hands. 

Alfred was about to say something when Francis walked up. “I can take Jeanne.” He said. Gilbert handed the doll over and Francis began to rock her. “How was your night?” I asked. Arthur shook his head. “I swear, Ms. Jackson wants to kill us with this assignment.” He said. I gave a small smiled. “I understand. I just hope that at some point, she’ll make it so they actually go to sleep.” Gilbert grinned and yelled, “Preach!” Alfred began to laugh and I heard someone yell in the distance, probably Matthias. 

“O-ok.” Arthur said, looking a bit confused. “Anyway,” He said, changing the subject. “We’ve got to head out to our classes. We’ll see you later.” Arthur walked away, Alfred at his heels. 

“So you didn’t tell them that you’re together?” Francis asked. I shook my head. “I want them to figure it out.” I said. “Well, there is the Valentine’s dance in 2 weeks.” Francis pointed out. “Oh yeah! They’ll have to realize we’re together there.” Gilbert said. I nodded. “Well, I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Francis.” I said. Francis smiled. “Anytime, mon ami.” He walked off, leaving Gilbert and me alone. 

“So, do you want to watch a movie tonight?” I asked. “Sure, which one?” Gilbert said. “I don’t know yet, I’ll think about it.” I said, chuckling. “Ok, well you do that.” He leaned in close. “Just make sure that it won’t distract from the real fun.” He kissed my cheek and walked off, leaving me with a bright blush on my face. 

I was so lost in thought on my way to class, that I accidentally ran into Antonio. “Woah, Matthew. You ok?” He asked. “Huh? Yeah, just a lot on my mind.” I replied. “I’m sorry I ran into you.” Antonio smiled his bright smile and shook his head.”It’s fine! So you’re thinking about Gilbert, right?” He asked. I nodded. “Yeah, something he said.” 

Antonio nodded. “You two are together now, right? I mean, that’s what Francis said.” I blushed and Antonio laughed. “Don’t be ashamed. But out of curiosity, what did he say?” I shook my head. “That’s for me to know.” I started to walk off but not before Antonio yelled out, “Use protection!” I blushed and walked faster. 

“What was that all about?” Francis asked, walking beside me. “Antonio knows about Gilbert and me. He’s just teasing me.” I said. Francis hummed. “So you two are going to do it, non?” I started coughing and gave Francis a look. “Why are you so blunt?” I asked. “Why should I shy away from natural human attraction? But are you?” He asked. “I don’t know. Maybe? He’s giving me hints about what he wants, but I’m not sure I’m ready.” I admitted. 

“If you’re not comfortable, he’ll respect that. I know Gilbert, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.” Francis said.I sighed. “I know, I’m just nervous. I haven’t been in a relationship before.” Francis smiled. “Well, if you need any advice, you know where to find me.” Francis walked off to his seat, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to make this chapter smutty, but I couldn't do it. I can't write smut without blushing really hard and I normally just slam my computer closed after a few lines. I used to be able to, but now I can't. *le sigh*


	8. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't updated in forever. I swear I meant to and then...I didn't. Welp. Though school is now out for the summer so that means more free time! Yay! I got an Academic Excellence award for History and damn, I'm proud. 
> 
> Before I start the chapter, I would like to say that my heart goes out to the families and those injured/killed in the Orlando club shooting. While this is painful, we will get through it and I hope that, for once, we start to take action. These acts cannot go on. 
> 
> Back to the chapter, this does deal with some hurtful subjects, (mainly coming out to family and them not being A+ parents) so this pained me to write and it will be angsty so, just be aware. I am now done with my dark opening for the chapter. Have some PruCan/UsUk.

Matthew’s POV

I was thankful that Gilbert understood that I didn’t want to do anything. He did try to start something, but I’m just not ready. It didn’t help that halfway through the movie, I got a text from Alfred.

Alfred: I’ll be coming out to our parents in 3 days. I just thought you should know.

 

“Who is it?” Gilbert asked, seeing my shocked expression. “Alfred.” I whispered. “Is everything ok?” Gilbert sounded concerned and he ran his hand up and down my back. “He’s coming out to our parents in three days. I knew it would be soon, but I didn’t think it would be this sudden.” I said, feeling the anxiety grow. 

Gilbert hugged me and continued to run his hands along my back. “I know they won’t take it well, and I want Alfred to be happy, but I don’t want to lose him.” I cried into Gilbert’s shoulder. “He’ll probably be staying with Arthur. You’ll still be able to see him at school. This isn’t goodbye.” Gilbert kissed the top of my head and I cuddled deeper into his chest.

“It’s getting late. Let’s head to bed. I don’t want to be tired when Jeanne inevitably wakes us up.” Gilbert said, getting off the couch. “Carry me?” I asked, holding my arms out. Gilbert rolled his eyes but lifted me up. “You’re lucky that I-” Gilbert said before cutting himself off. “You’re lucky that I like you.” He finished. “Thanks Pooh Bear.” I mumbled. I don’t remember getting in bed, all I remember is falling asleep on Gilbert’s back.

The rest of the week went by slowly. Every second of my time was filled with worrying about Jeanne or worrying about Alfred. Gilbert told me to relax, that he or Francis could take care of Jeanne, but I told him no. I needed a distraction from Alfred. When the big day came, Arthur came to our house for support. 

They got home before I did and when I got up to Alfred’s room, Alfred was freaking out while packing his bag. “Matthew, please calm your brother.” Arthur said as he opened the door for me. I walked over to Alfred and put my arms around his waist. Alfred buried his head in my neck and spoke softly. “I’m scared. Mattie, I don’t want to leave you.” I thought back on what Gilbert had said. “We go to the same school. I can come over to Arthur’s all the time. We won’t lose each other.” 

I put the last of his clothes into his bag and zipped it shut. “You ready?” I asked. Alfred simply nodded. “MOOOOM! DAAAAD! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!” Alfred yelled. I heard my parents footsteps and then they came into the room. “What is it, sweetie? Why do you have that bag?” Mom asked. She and Alfred look alike. They both have an ahoge (a/n I normally say cowlick, but I’ve been corrected. Thanks Jess.) at the same spot of their hair and they both have blue eyes. I get my eyes from my dad, along with his wavy hair. 

“Well, I thought I’d tell you, I’m gay. Arthur is my boyfriend. I know how you feel about people in the LGBT+ community, so I packed a bag to leave.” Alfred said, calmer than I expected but his words were rushed. There was silence in the room and I looked at my parents. My dad looked angry while mom was still trying to comprehend what was happening. My dad spoke first. “ALFRED F JONES WE DID NOT RAISE YOU LIKE THIS!” He yelled. Arthur walked in front of Alfred and grabbed his bag.“No, you didn’t. He was born like this. Perfect. If you can’t see that, you shouldn’t be his parents.” He said, looking my dad in the eyes. “No, we won’t. You’re right Alfred, you know how we feel about your kind. They should not be in our house. Leave and don’t come back.” My dad pointed at the door and I looked at my mom to do something. 

Her hand was on her mouth, sitting unmoved. “Fine! I don’t want to be here anyway.” Alfred and Arthur ran out of the house, leaving me alone. My dad walked away and I heard the door slam. “Mom?” I asked. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. “I didn’t want this. It was always him. Now Alfred is gone.” She cried. “I want him to be here. I don’t care about who he loves, just that he’s safe. He’ll be safer with Arthur.” She’s not talking to me, I realized. She’s talking to herself. “What will we do about dad?” I asked. “I’ll leave him. When you graduate. Don’t tell him any of this.” Mom kissed me on the head and walked out. 

I walked to my room and sat on the bed. I put my head in my hands and began to cry. “Honey?” I noticed my mom standing at the door. “Yeah?” I asked, wiping my eyes. “Do you want to go to Gilbert’s?” She asked. I nodded. “I’ll pack your bag, you call him.” I took out my phone and selected Gilbert’s contact.

“Hey Birdie! What’s up?” Gilbert asked. “Can I sleep over tonight?” I asked, my voice small. “Sure! Are you ok? Is Alfred ok?” Gilbert asked. “He’s staying with Arthur. I’m just very upset. Will you pick me up?” I said. “I’ll be over in 20. See you soon.” I smiled. “See you.” I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. 

“Here’s your bag.” My mom handed me a grey duffle bag, filled with my clothes for tomorrow and toiletries. “Love you mom.” I said, hugging her. “I love you too. And your brother, no matter what he thinks of me at the moment. I will make things right for us. It’ll just take some time.” She squeezed me once more and let me go. I went downstairs to go wait for Gilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, I don't care if this isn't like it is in 6 Months, I wanted the mom to be nice ok????


	9. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't updated in a while. I meant to, but I didn't. Though, in late June, I was in Paris and didn't have my computer. Did you know burgers are really popular in Paris? They were served everywhere. I was happy. Anyway, have a happy dance chapter.

Gilbert’s POV

Matthew’s mom rocks. When I got to Matthew’s house to pick him up, his mom was standing with him at the door. “Matthew, can you go to the car?” She said. “I would like to talk to Gilbert.” Matthew nodded and walked to the car. I squeezed his hand for a second as he walked away

“I take it you know what happened?” Mrs. Williams-Jones asked. I nodded, of course I know. “Well, I want you to know that if what is going on with you and Matthew is revealed to my husband, he will not be happy. I won’t be able to protect Matthew. I’m leaving him after the boys graduate. Luckily I still have the bank accounts set up for the boys for college. I’ll give them to Alfred and Matthew after I’ve divorced their dad. Alfred doesn’t know any of this and he won’t believe any of us. I want you to be there to protect my boys.” Mrs. Williams-Jones explained. 

“Will you be able to do this?” She asked. “I will. Matthew is important to me, and so is Alfred, but in a different way. Nothing bad will happen to them.” I said. Mrs. Williams-Jones smiled a sad smile. “Thank you Gilbert.” She said, hugging me. “Now,” She said. “Go help my son feel better after this horrible afternoon.” 

I walked over to my car. “What did my mom want to talk to you about?” Matthew asked as I got into the car. “She told me about how she’s going to leave your dad when you graduate.” I said. “And we can’t tell Alfred.” I said. Matthew looked at me like I was crazy. “Why not?” He asked. “She said that he won’t believe us. She’ll get in touch with him after they separate, but until then, he won’t know.” I explained. Matthew nodded. “Ok, as long as he will know at some point.” He said.

“Come on. Tonight’s been rough, let’s go to my house.”

\---Time Skip---

The SCA is planning a dance and this will be the first time Arthur and Alfred will see us as a couple. I’m not too nervous, I’m actually excited to see Alfred’s reaction. Though I do think he’ll give me a few choice words for dating his brother. Actually scratch that, I am nervous.

Matthew is coming over to my house and then I’ll drive us to the dance. He decided to get dressed here so that he wouldn’t have to deal with his dad asking about dates. I’m standing in front of my mirror, trying to make sure that the red tie that I’m wearing is straight. 

“You’re doing it wrong.” Ludwig called from the door. He and Feliciano are driving to the dance with us. Ludwig walked over and re-did the tie. “You’re nervous.” He pointed out. “I’m not! The awesome me doesn’t get nervous.” I said. Ludwig rolled his eyes and let go of the tie. “Just don’t mess this up. You actually care about someone for once, and you being you, you will do something.” 

I gasped dramatically and placed my hand on my chest. “I’m offended. I can’t mess up!” I said. “Ok. Well, Feliciano and I will be downstairs.” Ludwig left the room and went downstairs. I sat down on my bed and took out my phone, waiting for Matthew. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see Matthew standing in the doorway, suit and all. He had a sleek black suit with a lavender tie on. His hair fell in a way that made it look even more wavy that it normally was. He looked...stunning. 

“Wow,” I whispered. “Wow yourself.” Matthew said, walking over. “So are you ready?” he asked, taking my hand in his. “Of course,” I said, grinning. I kissed Matthew’s cheek and pulled him out the door. 

When we got to the dance, the music was already playing and most people were talking or dancing. Or, if you were Ivan, behind Yao as Natalia looked around, trying to find him. “Hey birdie, you wanna dance?” i asked, holding out my hand for Matthew. Matthew grabbed onto my hand and I pulled him in. 

We danced to the beat of the song, which was something popular, that I just couldn’t remember the name of. Occasionally I would spin Matthew or dip him, making his face flush red. “Gil, you’re so embarrassing!” Matthew whined. “But you love me.” I said, giving Matthew quick kiss. 

“Hey, is that your brother?’ I asked, seeing Alfred and Arthur walk in. Arthur pointed at us, and Alfred’s jaw dropped before he continued to look at the other people at the dance. “I hope he doesn’t come over.” Matthew whispered. “Too late.” I said, watching Arthur and Alfred walk over.”

“Well, hello Mattie, Gilbert. Why don’t you two make such a lovely couple!” Alfred said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “Alfred, why are you bothering us?” Matthew growled, giving his brother an annoyed look. “I’m just making sure my brother is in good hands. I wouldn’t want anyone to hurt you, and if they did, they would know that I would hunt them down.” Alfred gave me a look that sent chills down my spine. “Alfred, you know I wouldn’t hurt my birdie. That would just hurt me. Now, we were dancing, so Alfred, Arthur, I bid you a good night.” I pushed Alfred into Arthur’s arms and returning to Matthew.

“He’s right. We should go dance!” Arthur said, dragging Alfred away. Matthew nodded a thank you to Arthur before turning back to me. “He’s annoying.” He said. “Well, at least he had a somewhat positive reaction to us!” I pointed out. Matthew laughed and nodded. “Yeah I guess you’re right!” I smirked. “Aren’t I always?” Matthew smacked my arm. “Less talking, more dancing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing 6 Months, the UsUk side of this, this was up around Valentine's day so that's when this is set. The Student Council was like, hey let's have a Valentine's dance. So ya.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating fairly often.


End file.
